


Cold

by battcatts



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Demon Shenanigans, Demons, Friendship, Gen Work, its just two of my ocs talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battcatts/pseuds/battcatts
Summary: Two friends having a meeting in a cafe.
Kudos: 2





	Cold

With the sound of people rushing to their destination, and conversation all around him, Totty sat in a coffeeshop on one of the booths farthest form the door. Wearing long sleeves and pants for the first time in a while. He had been waiting to meet up with an old friend for an hour now, but he knew how hard it was to get to the 'surface' as its called,he kept tapping his nails on the table, a cup of coffee that was quickly growing cold next to him due to his neglect, and thanks to his hatred of the beverage.

The bell above the door of the cafe rang twice, instead of the normal three. The doctors has arrived. A shorter black man, her dreads pulled back into a ponytail, big glasses hiding weirdly shiny green eyes. on her forehead, a scar that went through her forehead "is this seat taken?" her voice was high pitched and raspy, kinda like a prepubescent kid. she was pointing at the seat in front of Totty. "Not at all!" as she sat she noticed the faint smell of sulfur in the air, and the noise of other people talking became a faint buzzing noise. Nothing out of the ordinary, when two demons wanted to have a conversation in the 'surface' they could discuss things without looking suspicious.

"so..." Sleepyfella started, "Your protection services are still available, am i correct? because im having some issues with imp-kids running around my property and trying set the forest on fire" Totty looked surprised, only for a split second, this was the first time he wasnt being mocked for his freelance work, in fact, he was being _hired_. sure its his friend, but the doctor could put a good word for his company with other work-class demons. "Uh...yeah! were still in business" he bit his nail, hiding a smirk "and just because you're my friend? I'm gonna give you a small discount" he grabbed a napkin and a pen from his pocket and started drawing small runes in a specific order. "Just sign your name here and your property will be under the protection of Totty's Security Services!" the doctor looked confused, "thats it?"

"yep!" Totty was beaming. "okay..." Sleepyfella took the pen, burning her hand a bit thanks to the acting magic, and wrote down her name. Totty took her hand in a handshake and practically dislocated the doctors shoulder. "Thank you for doing business with TSS!" and as Sleepyfella looked away to rub at her shoulder Totty was gone, and the noises around her went back to normal, leaving her alone.

With a single cup of coffee on the table, left to get cold.

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo!!!! thank you for reading my first serious one shot, these are my characters totty and dr. sleepyfella. any feedback or criticism is welcome!
> 
> for art of the characters go to my tumblr battcatts.tumblr.com


End file.
